


Peter Parker/Reader drabbles

by Joshblue02



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Bullying, Cold, Cuddles, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, High School, Hoodie, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, I hope, Kinda, Midtown High, Muteness, Panic Attacks, Rain, Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Frisk, Social Anxiety, Staring, hurt!reader, i'm sorry in advance, lots of hugs, texts, worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshblue02/pseuds/Joshblue02
Summary: Peter Parker and Reader fics - this is my first time at trying this sort of fic so do forgive me. Will vary in content and have different themes. (Sorry I suck at summaries)





	1. With You I'll Always Share (Mute!Reader & Peter Parker)

**Author's Note:**

> (First time at a reader/character so sorry if it sucks - also should be gender neutral)  
> Reader suffers from anxiety and has to survive high school. Reader tries to go alone to survive but on a particularly bad day, Peter is there to comfort the reader. It's just something i thought up when I couldn't sleep. I appologise

You were always a quiet child. Since birth you’d been quiet. As a baby you never cried a lot. You’d guess that stuck with you into later age. You tried to make friends, you always put in the effort, and sadly it never worked well. You were probably too quiet. There was always some douche pushing you around. In kindergarten, you were always left in the corner. Alone. That’s how it went. You didn’t quite understand. Sure, you weren’t outgoing but you thought you were likeable. But that’s when the bullying started….

Things went downhill from there. You became more reserved as the bullying became worse. You started to go days, then weeks, months without talking. You became a shell, to the outside world. You still had your home life, where you felt more relaxed. As each day past, you felt more drained, more alone, and as the verbal abuse and name calling became pushing into walls and other people, which turned into bruises and black eyes. But you just passed it off as being clumsy, even though it was clear that you were blatantly lying. But things were pleasant, or so they seemed.

You blamed yourself. They had gone now. You could have saved them. Well, you could have tried. The fire was just unexpected. That’s all. And sure, you’d made it out. But they hadn’t been as lucky. So, that’s how you ended up, dumped on the doorstep of some relative, who in fairness looked way too young to be an aunt, but hey, and someone in a suit, who was probably just happy to receive a paycheck through all this, was explaining your situation. It seemed okay, you got on quite well with your aunt, though you never properly spoke again. But it seemed like she understood, in her own way.

 _“And that’s how I ended up here!”_ you thought to yourself, as you finally crumpled down against the lockers of Midtown High, yellow bruises staining your arm, and your certain that your ribs may now share the same colour in the next few days. Midtown was actually a great place. Take out the bullies, and you kinda fit in. You were in some clubs, you always sat in on the decathlon meetings- it helped your anxiety- _“yeah, couldn’t just be fucked up, my mind wanted in as well”_ – and you weren’t exactly dumb. Being mute meant you had very little distractions, and you could always be as sarcastic as you wanted. You had one real friend, Michelle, and although you didn’t exactly hang out lots, you were there for each other.

Being mute had its bonuses. For instance, you were invisible (most of the time anyway) and were very observant. Sitting in Chemistry, you could watch all the idiots play with chemicals. You’d notice the way your teacher kept swigging some strong alcohol from a flask under your desk and how the kinda cute boy kept some hidden project thing in his desk. _“What exactly is he hiding?”-_ “Are you listening back there?” Mr Wiggins shouted. You just looked up, all the class staring at you _. “Okay, so maybe you had been caught up in your thoughts, so yes….maybe you should have been paying better attention, but it will be okay as long as”_ – he points his board pen towards you – _“oh crap!. No. Not now. Please brain, just not now”_ \- “it’s okay, I know it” you hear a voice say. You just look at yourself, shaking and sweating, your top now sticking to your back. _“It’s fine. Just breathe, you’re good”_ you tell yourself. You look at the boy, who while walking past on his way back to his desk, drops a note on your work. It just says ‘You’re welcome. Names Peter =D ‘ You look towards him, and give him a small smile, his face making a smile, while his forehead holds a concerned crease. The bell interrupts your thoughts, and you leave the class quickly, only to stop. You just look at the mass of people moving, you’re being shoved left and right, _“And there’s a locker to the hip!”_ and right on cue, the bullies. Time for your daily pummelling.

This time it isn’t good. You look rough. It’s been two weeks. You are a mess. The bullies have left more than bruises, and you taste blood this time. _“It’s only a little blood, hah!”_ And it’s probably best not to mention your anxiety has been through the roof since your last episode. You also not noticed this ‘Peter Parker’ keeping an eye on you. You’re already starting to find breathing harder, and you’re sweating. _“Just think, come on. Not now. Not here. Anything. Oh god, they’re gonna think you are weirder than they thought, they’ll all stare”_ The room starts to spin _“I need out. Just go. They think you’re weird, no one likes you, just go!”_ You’re shouting at yourself now, but your legs won’t move.  Your phone beeps

MJ / U ok? You don’t look good

(Y/N) / Just peachy- just a little overwhelmed if im honest

MJ / Where are you? I’ll skip this

(Y/N) Im good, honest =)

 _“It’s all fine. It’ll pass. Lets just get out of everyone’s way, lets-“_ You cut yourself off as the taste of blood fills your mouth, and you can’t  breathe, and someone has said your name, and now people are starting to look and _“shit shit shit!!!!!! Crap, oh god”_  You’re spiralling and you need out, so you run, and you don’t know where you’re going but you need out and everyone is looking and you look like a fool. Eventually you make it to the fire escape, where no one is around and you should be okay _Better. See. You’re outside- wait. Why isn’t it stopping?”_ You’re gone. Full blown panic attack.

You are thrown off guard by a figure grabbing hold of your hand, and enclosing it around his. “Its okay. Its okay (Y/N), just breathe. Its all good. Its me, Peter. I need you to breathe with me okay, in….. out……. In……. out…….. yeah just like that. Do you mind if I “ – he gestures to next to you and you nod slowly, breathing now under control. You fling your head back, glad to feel oxygen in your lungs. Back in reality, you look at your phone, with it just beeping constantly, all texts from MJ. You groan and Peter shoots a look, almost in fear that he may have hurt you, but just smirks, before taking out his phone. You turn to look as he faces away to talk “yeah MJ, stop worrying, I’m with (Y/N) its all good. We’re fine now.” He stops to look back at you, and he giggles. You’ve turned red from sheer embarrassment and have curled up. He puts down his phone, and sits down again, this time closer to you. _“Kill me now. Hes gonna think im weird. He’s gonna mock me now. God, you can’t do anything right you stupi-“_ your thoughts are interrupted by Peter’s arm. He’s cradling your side, and you resist slightly at this foreign feeling. You can’t remember the last time you felt like this.

“I get it you know. You should have spoken, umm I mean, you should have communicated to someone.” He mumbles awkwardly, and you can’t resist a short nudge to his side and a playful smirk, over acting. “I suffer as well.” He continues. “ I have panic attacks. Probably for different reasons but I get it. So, I mean….umm, what im trying to say is. Talk to me?” he says, unable to look at you. You use your hand to gently push his face back towards yours, so he can see you. You nod with a smile, before grabbing his phone and putting in your number. He smiles. “ Y’know (Y/N), you don’t deserve what you get.” You look at him puzzled. “ Michelle told me. You, you are something, and you shouldn’t be bullied and you shouldn’t have to be alone all the time. I guess im trying to say, I see you as a friend, and we should hang out more. I know you’ve been through a lot, believe me I get it. Ive lost so many people I love too-“ you stop him by putting your finger to his lips. You just smile at him, a proper smile, one that actually shows your teeth and then you start to wiggle. He immediately lets go, moving his arm, but you miss the contact so once you’ve sat down again, you pull him towards you, causing him to topple over, his back against a wall but his legs over yours, so you can lean your head on his shoulder.

He seems to understand, and you sigh satisfied. _“Peter Parker. Huh, you are something special aren’t you…..”_

You pick up your phone, and send a text to the new number in it – _“aren’t you sneaky Petey”_ – and its only one word, and you want to say it yourself, something you’ve not felt for awhile. An urge to speak. But you’re not ready, so this will have to do. Its only a single word, and you look at him before sending it, and he just nods, knowing exactly what you’ve thought, but haven’t put into words.

You hit send, and cuddle into his jacket more. “I’ll be there for you from now on” Peter mumbles and you smile to his shoulder. Maybe things do look up….

 

(Y/N) /  Thanks

Petey / …………………………………………………..


	2. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a great day, everything was going well- until it wasn't. Now it's raining, you're limping and you're cold. And its all Peter's fault, but he has his ways of making it up to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this has been bumbling around my head for a while. And i apologize about the ending, I can't end these things well. Anywho, enjoy!

So today was an okay day. Well it had been. You’d been punctual to all your lessons. You hadn’t had the locker shoved in your face by Flash. Hell, you’d even been able to get ahead on some assignments. Today was a good day. You and Ned had got some serious progress on the Lego Spider-man set you’d bought, then you helped Michelle – or rather MJ – then prank Ned by scaring him shitless, which did mean that the spider-trike suffered and lost more than a wheel. You and Peter had not only finished your science project, but you’d also helped in with his suit. Well, he hadn’t seen it like that.

Peter didn’t know that you knew he was Spider-man. Confusing but he should have known Ned would have blabbed. It wasn’t even a full blab, and he didn’t realise what he’d said. But from that little piece of info, you’d figured it out. From that, you ‘decided’ to become one of spider-man’s biggest fans. Peter seemed down and you wanted to help so you just said it without second thought. And it spiralled from there, to the point where’d you just haplessly doodle the spider emblem into your work. So, when you’d seen him fiddling with what you assumed was a web cartridge, you had just latched on to the project, turning a blind eye of sorts.

You’d guess that how you ended up here, being freed by Spiderman by some stupid villain who thought it would be a great idea to target a school. And of course you were there. So you’d grabbed, manhandled, tied up and thrown around. Not cool. So, you had at least 3 killer bruises forming, your jumper was beyond ruined, your jeans were ripped beyond the fashionable state and you had a killer limp which would be ‘such fun’ to walk home with. And to top it off, it was raining. Great!

“Fucking fuckedy fuck” you mumble to yourself, hobbling along the sidewalk. You were freezing and wet and wanted to go back to bed. “My luck- ha” you exclaim to no one, if anyone saw you they’d probably think you’re crazy but you’re beyond care. You are so caught up in your bad thoughts you don’t notice the heavy footed person barrelling towards you, who then shoves you into the ground straight into a puddle. “Oh FUCK you! You don’t even stop- eh today is just the worst!” You pick yourself up, and you almost give up. You are now shivering uncontrollably and your teeth are chattering heavily.

“Hey (Y/N), hang on a minute” you hear behind you. Now, you aren’t one to believe in fairytales anymore but “Damn” you say to yourself. Peter Parker is fast walking towards you, his hair sticking to his forehead completely drenched. “(Y/N), look listen. I heard about what happened, are you okay?” he asks. You want to answer but you physically can’t. You ache and this sucks and its sooo damn cold – “stupid stupid stupid” you hear that brings you out of your thoughts. “i-i-I’m m  m f-f-fin-neee” you manage to get out. “Listen, its okay. Umm, look, first things first, here. Let me help you , I live just round the corner, and I ummm, think you should come round and wait out the storm. I guess like a sleepover if worst comes to the worst” he says. You hadn’t noticed the umbrella above you, and you smile at the realisation. “y-y-ye-ah” you shiver out, and begin to walk again, with Peter to his house.

“Aunt May is out of town for the night so make yourself comfy” he says as you just stand there, unsure of what to do. You’re just dripping, creating a small puddle on the floor. “least its warmer in here” you say quietly. Peter looks up and rests his head on his shoulder inquisitively. He comes over and grabs your hand and almost recoils. “(Y/N), you’re still cold- I know, follow me” he says softly. You are taken into a room that looks surprisingly clean. “So ummmm, I just thought that you might want something dry to wear and I mean you’re cold so I thought you might want a hoodie” he says, voice getting higher and higher. “That wou-would be great..thanks” you say, flushing as equally red. He gets out a hoodie for you and you take it, before you both just awkwardly stand there. “…..OH, um, I’ll just leave for a minute, umm when you’re done I’ll put your clothes in the dryer for you” he says awkwardly and almost runs out of his room. You throw off your wet clothes once he’s left, happy to shirk them all off. In the end, you are left in your underwear and an oversized hoodie that lets you feel snug. It smells of his scent, that sweet syrupy smell with hints of fruit that makes you feel warm inside. Of course you’d never let anyone know that, your crush on Peter will be a secret you take to your grave. “You look cute like that” a voice says, making you jump out of your skin. Yu turn to face him. “oh, sorry. You just taken a while so I thought I should check- I did knock” he throws in. You blush and he smiles- that stupidly happy smile- and he pulls you into him. “Umm, I thought you might to warm up” he says as you lean into him more and sigh happily. You think this must be his way of apologising for ‘Spider-Man’ for today.

Some movies and a hot chocolate led to his bed, (nothing happened!!) and you just cuddled. You rested your head on his chest and he mindlessly played with your hair. You felt quite content and you just quietly said “ this is what I want”. He seemed to ignore it, but with senses you’re quite sure he heard. His bare skin feels nice against your face, and his hoodie is very nice. But he tries to move. Now, you know he’s spider-man, but right now that can wait. You turn over and wrap your hands around his body and effectively hug him into submission. He giggles but says softly “(Y/N), come on, the heatings off and I need to shut the door, you might not be cold but I’m getting nippy” he says. Without thinking, you hold him tighter and snuggle into him. Without thinking, you just say “I’ll be your hot water bottle, besides just use your web shooters from here, that’ll shut the door”. He says “that’s not a bad i- wait, what? Web shooters? I-I-I don’t have web shooters”. “Suuuureee” you say. “Come on Spider-man, just do it so we can snuggle!”

“How did you know I was Spiderman!!” he says, almost alarmed but still trusting. “ I know all Spidey” you mumble, knowing that there was going to be a long conversation to be had. But that isn’t now. Now is quite happy. And happy is what you want to feel.

“Thanks Peter” you say, almost scared of how this will play out. “It’s nothing (Y/N), its been a good evening anyway”. You smile before sitting up straight, turning to him and saying “HEY, I just realised. Spiderman owes me a sweater!” He looks panicked, like a deer in headlights, before saying, “oh, um yeah, keep the hoodie” he mumbles before pulling you back down onto his chest.

“Could be worse-“ your thoughts are stopped by a young woman standing in his doorway. “PETER PARKER”

You both look up sheepishly before he just says “I thought you weren’t going to be here-heh”

“What the f-“

Typical Aunt May….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you enjoyed this, be sure to let me know, if you have any ideas/ improvements to the style of these fics or prompts (i make no promises) but I'm open to ideas. Anything to help me improve (especially since im addicted to Peter Parker at the minute, I blame Homecoming)


	3. Look at him (Reader request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is just.....argh. He's got that jawline, those eyes, the body...... and you can't help but not notice it. if only Peter would notice you....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kristen. I hope you all enjoy! I had fun writing this one, and I can't wait to show you all more. Yay Peter Parker fluff. (Also this is my first request fic so i hope its gone well)

_“Just look at that hair, and those eyes, and hell, just look at him”_ you think to yourself blissfully, staring at him. Peter Parker. He’s a walking mess, a HOT mess, but that doesn’t bother you. Peter is just….that’s the thing. Peter is Peter. Peter is sweet. Peter can’t talk to a girl without an awkward stutter- unless its MJ. Peter has your back. You’re kinda friends- its…complicated. It started as lab partners, and you bonded from there. I mean, you literally bonded at one point- there were some chemicals and Peter just shouted no as you poured it in and then he looked at you and you blushed heavily but he didn’t notice since he was preoccupied trying to stop the puddle of gloop forming and it was all over your arms and then it kinda solidified. He laughed it off, and you’d bought him chocolate to make up for it but…he just didn’t look at you like that. _“Snap out of it (Y/N)”_ you tell yourself.

“OMG BETTY LOOK” you hear as you walk with whatever has just been served onto your lunch tray to your table. “Look, its Spiderman! He saved all those people….” You just stopped listening after that. Literally everyone in your school loved Spidey. You loved him, but he just wasn’t Petey. And by everyone, you mean EVERYONE. All the girls can’t get enough of the Spider, while most of the boys want to be him. You’ve seen Flash’s locker- its covered in Spider-man memorabilia, and you also know that a few of them have a definite crush, but who were you to pry. You’re just your friendly neighbourhood weirdo. “Hey (Y/N)” Peter says, arriving with Ned and MJ. “Hey guys, still building that lego death thingy-“ Ned cuts you off, “Firstly it’s a death STAR, and we finished that one, though we had to rebuild after Peter-“. Ned was cut off by Peter, delivering a sharp swift jab to the ribs. “Umm, yeah I dropped it” he said blushing. “I’m a total klutz!” MJ laughed at that, and her and Ned began having a discussion about something, you were listening, you were just preoccupied with those eyes. _“Why can’t he just like me back”_ you think to yourself.

“Woohoo! (Y/N)!!” Peter exclaims, but softly. “Oh, um sorry” you say, as you gently rub your eyes. “Just daydreaming”. _“Oh god I hope he didn’t notice”_ “We were just talking about Spiderman. I mean everyone likes him, what do you think about him. I mean are you…I mean I don’t suppose you are one those people who maybe has a small crush on him?” Peter says, in one breathe. You aren’t sure how to respond _. “Oh, no Peter not at all, I’m just crazily, frantically in love with you!”_ “Ummmmm” you manage to say, stalling for time. MJ now takes interest. “(Y/N), what are you hiding? Oh, you’re blushing!!” she says, far too enthusiastically. They are all just there, staring at you, and all you can think about is Peter’s god damn luscious lips. “I-i-i-I’ve gotta go” you stammer out, as you run out of the hall, nearly tripping over a table leg. You glance back to see Peter standing up, ready to chase after you. _“Where won’t he look?”_ you ask yourself, jolting up flights of stairs before you’re on a roof. _“This’ll do”-_ “Hey there!” a voice exclaims. “You must be a bad girl, since my spidey sense is all tingly”

“Excuse you spider freak!” it just slips out. You immediately lower your head. “I’m so sorry Spider-Man. I-I” you can’t finish the sentence with all that’s happening. “Well, I’m no expert but you seem troubled” the spider exclaims. He walks towards you and gestures to your left. You nod and he sits down next to you. “Wanna talk to me? Talking to strangers can sometimes help” he offers, before adding “I know you’d just love to get tangled in my webs”. When he says it, his suit eye winks at you. You just look at him, with slight glassy eyes. “Okay, now I know there’s something wrong. Nobody can resist my Spider Charm” he says, throwing an arm round you.  You decide to snuggle closer- _“I mean its not everyday you get to cuddle with Spiderman!!!”_ – before finally starting to talk.

“Look. I mean, this is cool, I mean fricken amazing! But, I just can’t. I have my own troubles and- okay spidey. Look. My hair isn’t your play toy!” You say, angered by his attempts onto you. “Just stop! Let’s be honest you have no interest in me, it’s just coincidental we’re both here. I mean, you aren’t my type. You are all confident and cool and who knows how old you are under that suit!” He doesn’t seem to move. As you talk you begin to pace around the edge of the building. “You are all levels of hot. I’m not gonna deny that-ever! But, you are a super hero! I’m just me. Hell, I can’t even be noticed by him. God, Peter Parker!” Spider man now reacts and looks almost flustered. You continue. “Him and his hair and stup-“ you are cut off by your ankle slipping off the edge of the building. You’ve slipped and you’re hanging there?

A thread of sticky web- which just reminds you of bloody Parker and that stupid science lesson- is holding you up. And all of a sudden, you are in Spidey’s arm and he’s telling you its okay. You don’t notice the tears running down your face. “Listen..umm, just listen. Whoever has you feeling like that is clearly missing out. I….there’s someone in my life who I wish I had told I like, and well, if this is how they feel, I really should! Just, hang in there (Y/N)” he says, before swinging off. Your brain is still catching up with what happened. “Hey, wait a minute. How do you know my name!” you shout out after him.

Surprisingly, the rest of the day is uneventful. You make it home, lock yourself in your room to be met by Spiderman, sitting on the fire escape by your window! “umm Hi?” you say, as he slips into your room. “Just come in why don’t you” you mutter to yourself. You shut your window and you turn round to see Spiderman, with no mask on. You stare in disbelief. It’s the hair that you can’t not stare at. It’s those eyes that you can lose hours in. “P-p-p-peter?” you stutter out, jaw gaping. He blushes, his cheeks so red. “Heh, so, ummm…..” he throws out. All gone is that confident and cool persona, the arrogant personality and now, its your Peter that you know, in front of you. You don’t think, you just act. You run over to him, and hug him tight, falling into the bed. _“He’s Spiderman! And he’s here!”_

A few minutes of comfortable silence pass, before he raises hand and shoots a web at you. “I needed to make sure I have your attention. Sooo, yeah….I’m Spiderman and I think you are the cutest person. Yeah, I know how you’ve looked at me, I’ve seen the glances and I want you to know that I like you too.”

He grabs your arm and pulls you towards your window. “Come on (Y/N), I think its time we have a date!” You can only smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, i have more fics lined up but they might be slightly less frequent since I have weekend work- but if I have time, I will definitely upload more. Feel free to leave a comment, and tell me how i can improve more.

**Author's Note:**

> So, i might make the one shot a series, or just continue with one shots. If people want this to be a series, just leave a message and let me know.   
> As someone who has anxiety and other mental health issues, I've tried to replicate and write from my experiences so I've tried to keep it real- not always successful. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
